Love
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Tantos años habían pasado desde que me había unido a los vulturis, para evitar que mataran a mi padre y a mi familia, en ese estonces éramos Esme, Carlisle, y yo. Ahora por lo que sabia se le habían unido mas miembros a la familia, tal vez era hora de dejar de ser una vulturis y volver a ser una Cullen, volver a ser Isabella Cullen, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que p
1. De cullen a vulturis

**Capitulo 1: De Cullen a Vulturis**

Otro dia mas, en la vida nuestra, siempre estábamos mudándonos con Carlisle y Esme, evitábamos que los humanos supieran lo que somos, además soy biológicamente hija de un vampiro, estábamos en Londres en estos momento, recordando los tiempo cuando Carlisle y yo vivíamos aquí antes de irnos a America y encontrar a Esme. sentí un ruido en la planta de abajo, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, fruncí el ceño y baje corriendo las escaleras, encontrándome en la sala con los rostros de preocupación de mis padres

-¿Qué sucede?-murmure colocándome a su lado

-ha llegado una carta- murmuro Esme

-es de los vulturis- susurro Carlisle

Me tense al oír el nombre de los vulturis, eso no significaba nada bueno

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?-bufe

-que me una a ellos- murmuro Carlisle-

-es que no se rendirán- susurro Esme

-no, querida, menos ahora que enviaran a alguien por mi- murmuro

-¿Cuándo? –Demande- ¿Cuándo vienen?

-mañana- murmuro Carlisle

Pase el resto de la noche observando el rostro preocupado de mis padres, dejando volar mis pensamientos a una gran velocidad, ellos no merecían ser separados, me iría yo con los vulturis en lugar de Carlisle, ya lo había decidido, subí hacia mi cuarto rápido atrayendo la mirada de Esme

Me acerque hacia mi closet sacando una maleta y echando mi ropa y algunos libros, en ella, una vez todo listo baje a la sala donde mis padres me miraban con curiosidad

-¿Bella? ¿Qué son esas maletas?-murmuro Esme

-ni Carlisle, ni tu Esme se Irán con los vulturis- murmure- me iré yo

-hija no- murmuro Carlisle

- lo siento papa ya esta decidido- murmure- tu mereces ser feliz

-tu igual- murmuro

Segundo mas tarde estábamos en la entrada esperando a que los líderes vulturis hicieran acto de presencia ya que eran ellos quienes vendrían finalmente, primero apareció aro acompañado de cayo y finalmente marcos

-Mis queridos Cullen-murmuro aro

-basta- murmure mirando esos rojos ojos- no te llevaras a Carlisle

-Isabella querida que hermosa esta- murmuro Aro-

-basta de halagos Aro- murmure

-bien, entonces quien se vendrá con nosotros en vez de Carlisle- murmuro Cayo

-me iré yo-murmure-

-entonces bienvenida Isabella Cullen vulturis- murmuro aro

-déjame despedirme- murmure

-hazlo, ya nos vamos- murmuro fríamente Cayo

Voltee y abrace a mis padres, dándoles a ambos un beso en las mejillas, sentí los sollozos de Esme y la abrace mas fuertes

-os prometo que volveré a unirme con ustedes- murmure

-te extrañaremos- me abrazo- cuídate

-adiós papa, mama- los abrace ultima vez

Me separe de ellos, tomando la capa que Aro me tendía, me la coloque, y me fui con los lideres en este momento pasaba a ser otra mas de la guardia vulturis


	2. eterno

Capitulo 2: eterno

Carlisle Nov.

Noventa años, han pasado desde aquel dia, desde la ultima vez que vi., a mi hija, a la semana de que ella se fuera con los vulturis por mi, con Esme nos mudamos a Chicago donde encontramos a Edward y después con el paso del tiempo se nos unieron Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, solté un suspiro al ver la fecha en el calendario, en unos días seria el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Bella, ella cumpliría trecientos cuarenta y cuatro años desde que nació

-¿Carlisle? – Sentí la mano de Esme en mi hombro-  
-sucede algo-alce la mirada para mirarla fijamente  
-no- susurro y entonces vio la foto que mantenía en mi mano- la extraño  
-yo también- susurre- ojala nunca se hubiera ido  
-ella prometió volver- susurro Esme  
- y lo ara algún dia- suspire- los chicos...  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- musito  
-hay que contarles sobre bella-sentencie

Bella Nov.

Noventa años, noventa años, siendo una vulturis, noventa años es el precio que he tenido que pagar manteniéndome lejos de mi familia, pero hoy al fin, mi tiempo como vulturis se había acabado, Aro me había dejado marchar, radiaba mucha felicidad por aquella noticia, Aro y ningún otro vulturis había descubierto mi don, y eso era bueno si no nunca me iría de este lugar, hacia unos meses había recibido una carta de Esme desde Forks, que era el lugar donde estaba viviendo

Tome mi maleta y camine por el aeropuerto hacia la sala de abordaje, al fin volvería a ser Isabella Cullen, por lo que sabia la familia se había agrandado y tendría nuevos hermanos y hermanas, aborde el avión con una sonrisa en mi rostro

* * *

lo se lo se es corto D: pero desde el capitulo 8 las cosas cambiaran

se que algunas quedran saber como fue la esperencia de bella con los vulturis pero deberan esperar aun no se sabra

me alegra saber que hay persona que les ha gustado

bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

abrazos al estilo emmett


	3. de vuelta a casa

**Capitulo 3: De vuelta a casa**

**Bella Nov.**

Apenas hacia unos segundo el avión había aterrizado en Seattle, estaba a tan solo unas horas de llegar a la casa y volver a ver a mi familia, tome mis maletas caminando hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi auto, me había comprado un Audi,

Subí las maletas a la parte trasera y me subí antes de emprender el viaje hacia Forks, tal vez debería llamarlos, pero se que eso arruinaría la sorpresa, sonreí acelerando mas todavía al ver el letrero que me daba la bienvenida a Forks

Doble en el sendero que sobre salía a un lado de la carretera y seguí hacia el fondo, donde había una mansión blanca, podría ver el estilo de Esme desde lejos, apague el motor del auto en el momento que se abría la puerta mostrando la confundida figura de mi padre, sonreí y abrí la puerta, Salí con una sonrisa y me adelante un paso acercándome

-Padre- susurre con una sonrisa

-¿Bella?-susurro sorprendido

-si soy yo- me quite las gafas que tenia y lo mire

**Carlisle Nov.**

Abrí la puerta al escuchar un ruido afuera de la casa, mientras detrás de mi se movían los demás, contemple confundido el Audi azul que estaba estacionado, avance un paso en el momento que la puerta se abría y mostraba una figura femenina salir y avanzando un paso hacia mi "Será ella" pensé mirando Atento a aquella figura

-Padre-susurro

-¿Bella?-susurre sorprendido de escuchar su voz

-si soy yo- me respondió quitándose las gafas

-Hija-susurre acortando la distancia y caminando a abrazarla

-papa- musito abrazándome fuerte

-¿Carlisle? ¿Qué sucede?- murmuro Esme a mis espalda

-mama ya me has olvidado-musito Bella separándose de mí

-Bella, Oh dios- sollozo Esme abalanzándose sobre ella

Alguien detrás de nosotros tosió interrumpiendo el abrazo entre Esme y Bella, entonce recordé que estaban los demá

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por que te llama padre?- murmuro Rosalie mirando de forma hostil a Bella

-soy Isabella Cullen Swan- murmuro mi hija avanzando un paso mirándola- hija biológica de Carlisle


	4. la hija de carlisle

**Capitulo 4: La hija de Carlisle **

**Rosalie Nov.**

-soy Isabella Cullen Swan- murmuro la extraña avanzando un paso hacia mi- hija biológica de Carlisle

Abrí mis ojos al escucharla, aquello era extraño Carlisle nunca había mencionado que tenia una hija y ahora llegaba estaba vampira y decía serlo, fruncí mi ceño al igual que mis hermanos

-por que no vamos dentro y hablamos- ofreció Esme

-¿ellos no saben quien soy?- murmuro la chica mirándonos con el ceño fruncido

-no- le respondí- jamás habíamos sabido de tu existencia

**Alice Nov.**

¿Cómo era que no había visto aquello? ¿Por que? Fruncí mi ceño mirando atenta todo y preparada para cualquier cambio que se producirá en el futuro pero seguía sin ver nada

**Jasper Nov.**

El parecido de la chica con Carlisle era indudable, sus ojos tenían el típico matriz dorado que teníamos los vampiros vegetarianos, pero había una pequeña línea azul en uno de sus ojos. Además podía sentirlo y sentía que estaba extrañada por que no sabíamos su existencia.

**Edward Nov.**

Fruncí mi ceño, podía leer la mente de todos menos la de la chica, y extrañamente Alice no veía nada, fruncí el ceño y alce mi mirada hacia Carlisle

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-murmure mirado a la chica- no puedo leerte la mente y Alice no puede ver tu futuro

-oh...eso- vi como dirigio su mirada a Carlisle y este asintió- es mi don

-¿tu don?- pregunto con curiosidad Emmett

-si, soy un escudo mental- murmuro la chica


	5. Hablando con carlisle

**Capitulo 5: hablando con Carlisle**

**Bella Nov.**

Durante el resto de la noche Carlisle les contó todo sobre mi a mis nuevos hermanos, también respondí cada una de sus preguntas, Esme me asigno mi propia habitación en el tercer piso de la casa, pase el resto de la noche acomodando las cosas en mi cuarto y hablando con Esme, la cual me contaba todo lo que sucedía en el pueblo, ya casi al amanecer ambas bajamos en el momento que Carlisle y los demás se preparaban como si se fuesen a ir a otro lado

-chicos ya están listo para el instituto- murmuro Esme

-si, mama- murmuraron ellos

-eh ¿van al instituto?-susurre sorprendida- por cierto no me han dicho vuestros nombres

-si vamos al instituto- la rubia me rodó los ojos- soy Rosalie y el- señalo al grandote a su lado- es Emmett mi pareja

- yo soy Alice- musito la chica que parecía una duende- y el es Jasper

-tu pareja-murmure y ella asintió

-soy Edward-murmuro el chico cobrizo

- OK-mire a Carlisle- Puedo hablar un momento contigo

-claro vamos a mi despacho, hoy no tengo turno hasta la noche en el hospital- murmuro caminando hacia su estudio

Lo seguí mientras veía de reojo a los demás dirigirse a un volvo plateado, la última vez que había ido a un instituto fue unos días antes de que me fuera con los vulturis, solté un suspiro y entre al despacho de mi padre

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bella?-murmuro asiendo un gesto para que nos sentáramos

-quiero ir al instituto…pero necesito saber si me autorizas-murmure

-Bella, desde cuando me pides permiso para esto- vi. Como frunció su ceño

-nunca, pero no quiero causar problemas- murmure

-si puedes ir- murmuro- solo dime que es lo que dirás para los humanos

-diré, que soy tu sobrina que estudiaba en el extranjero-lo mire fijamente

-esta bien, ve a arreglarte y yo hablare en el instituto- murmuro

-gracias- me levante de mi asiento y lo abrace

Me respondió el abrazo, antes de soltarme y darme una sonrisa, Salí del despacho con camino a mi cuarto , si tenia suerte alcanzaría a llegar a la segunda hora de clases, me prepare mental y físicamente, antes de tomar mis bolso y bajar hacia la sala y despedirme de mis padres

-suerte- susurraron cuando subí a mi Audi


	6. Instituto

**Capitulo 6: Instituto**

**Bella Nov.**

Cuando llegue al instituto, vi. Que el único lugar libre era al lado del volvo de uno de mis nuevos hermanos, solté un suspiro y aparque, no se escuchaba ningún humano cerca, tome mis cosas y baje del auto, me asegure de cerrar todo y camine hacia las oficinas del instituto, donde había una mujer cercana a los cincuenta años, me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención

-Buenas- murmure

-oh… Buenos... días- murmuro con el corazón acelerado

-soy Isabella Cullen- murmure-mi tío me acaba de matricular

-oh...si claro- musito buscando entre los papeles- eres la sobrina del doctor Cullen

-si-musite con una sonrisa

-aquí tienes tu horario y un plano de la escuela, tu primera clase es lengua- murmuro

-gracias- musite tomando las cosas que me tendía

-de nada y que tengas un buen dia- musito

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y camine fuera de la oficina hacia mi clase, iba caminando distraída hacia mi segunda clase ya que a la primera no había alcanzado llegar cuando sentí a un humano chocar contra mi

-lo siento- murmuro el chico mirándome embobado

-eh…no te preocupes- dije incomoda por su mirada

-soy Mike newton-murmuro- eres nueva

-eh... si, acabo de mudarme- murmure- soy Bella Cullen

-¿Cullen?- frunció su ceño- eres familia del doctor Cullen

-si, el es mi tío-musite - y si me permites tengo que irme a clases

No espere respuesta alguna de el y camine hacia mi segunda clase, la cual comprobé que compartía con Alice, me senté a su lado y pasamos toda la clase hablando en velocidad vampiriza sobre nuestros gusto y el por que estaba aquí, a la hora del receso de almuerzo fui con ella a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa esperando a los demás

-asi que tú eres la nueva eh- murmuro divertido Emmett

-si- le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo hacen para soportar a tantos humanos?

- los ignoramos- murmuro Rosalie

-es molesto como miran- bufe – ese humano no me ha dejado de seguir en todo el dia-lo señale- creo que se llama Mike

-le has llamado la atención-murmuro Edward a mi lado

-Por que mejor no vamos de compras- murmuro Alice

-Alice, tenemos clase- murmuro Jasper

-podemos ir el fin de semana - le respondí a Alice-

-oh por eso ahora eres mi favorita- dijo Alice abrazándome

-si pero solo las acompañare-murmure-

-¿Por qué?-murmuro Rosalie con curiosidad

-odio las compras- susurre


	7. la push parte 1

**Capitulo 7: la push part. 1 **

**Alice Nov.**

-odio las compras- susurro Bella

Iba a hablar pero en ese momento tocaron para ir a clases, todos nos levantamos y nos separamos, ¿Cómo era posible que no le gustaran las compras? ¿Qué tenían de malo? , fruncí mi ceño mientras iba a trinomegia con Jasper

**Bella Nov.**

Camine a biología acompañada de Edward ya que con el compartía clase y tal parece ser compartiría pupitre, tenia mi ceño fruncido, ante la reacción de Alice sobre mi declaración de odio hacia las compras

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuro Edward mientras nos sentábamos

-¿Qué le pasa a Alice?- le pregunte de vuelta- ¿Por qué ha puesto esa cara ante mi declaración?

- oh…. Eso pues Alice es una compradora compulsiva- murmuro mirando al frente

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- fruncí el ceño

- que Alice, considera un delito que no te gusten las compras- murmuro

El resto de las clases pasaron en silencio, tenia suerte que las ultimas dos horas las compartía con Edward, era tranquilizador hablar con el, escucharlo hablar de todas las cosas que han vivido a los largos de los años es envidiable, solté un suspiro, ahora anos dirigíamos al aparcamiento hacia nuestros autos mientras Edward me contaba mas sobre la familia

Apenas llegamos al lado del volvo, la pequeña duendecillo de Alice, salto hacia nosotros mirándome especialmente a mí con una sonrisa

-Bella, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- fue lo primero que soltó

- para que quieras saberlo- fruncí el ceño

-por que a Alice le gusta celebrar- murmuro Rosalie

- ah…- murmure- el dia que veas que Carlisle me de un vestido de esta época con brillos azules y plateados ese dia es

No deje que me respondiera simplemente camine con paso ligero hacia mi Audi, abrí la puerta metiendo mi mochila, sintiendo la mirada de Alice clavada en mi espalda, solté un suspiro, antes de subir al auto

-solo te diré una cosa Alice- murmure cerrando la puerta prendiendo el motor- ese dia esta muy cerca

vi. que iba a replicar por lo que Salí del aparcamiento acelerando lo máximo posible, tenia que ir a un lugar y a ese lugar iría, acelere más rápido dejando atrás las casas de Forks y acercándome a la push.

_*Flash Black*(dos años atrás)_

_Aro me había mandado a hacer un pequeño recado en Seattle, había solucionado todo el problema, tenia un dia para volver a Volterra, cada dia ansiaba mas el sentirme libre, solté un leve suspiro caminando por los bosques, estaba concentrada sintiendo el aire con mis ojos cerrados que me asuste de verdad al abrir mis ojos y verme rodeada de unos diez lobos_

_-no…me hagan nada- les murmure- solo estaba de paso_

_vi. como se miraron entre ellos confundidos antes de asentirse entre ellos, observe paralizada en mi lugar como iban detrás de los arbustos y salían en su forma humana hacia mi, eran ocho hombres y una mujer_

_-¿Quién eres sanguijuela?-murmuro uno de los chicos_

_-Isabella Marie Cullen Swan- murmure mirándolos_

_-eres hija de la sanguijuela Cullen, de la que habla el tratado- murmura la chica_

_-¿Carlisle?-susurre confusa_

_-si ese- murmuro ella_

_-si, soy su hija biológica- les sonreí- ¿y ustedes quienes son?_

_- eh… para que quieres nuestros nombres- habo uno de los chicos_

_-curiosidad- les sonreí- no, les Hare daño_

_-bien soy Sam Uley y ellos son Paúl, Jared, Collin, Brady son mi manada- murmuro_

_-y ellos – señale a los otros_

_- son mi manada- dijo el primer chico que había hablado- soy Jacob Black, ellos son, Seth, Embry, Quil y Leah_

_*fin del flash Black*_

Sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras detenia mi auto afuera de la casa de emily, había prometido volver a verlos y aquí estaba


	8. la push parte 2

**Capitulo 8: La push part. 2**

**Bella Nov.**

Baje de auto, al mismo tiempo que la manada entera salía de la casa, de seguro habían escuchado el motor o sentido mi olor aunque es más probable que sintieran mi olor, avance un paso con una sonrisa

-Hola- los mire atenta a sus reacciones

-BELLA- gritaron todos corriendo para saludarme, menos sam que estaba de la mano con Emily

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Te dejaron libres esas sanguijuelas? ¿Estas aquí por una misión? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntaban los demás- responde

- hey, dejadme hablar no- murmure con una sonrisa-

-ops-me sonrieron

-vamos a dentro- murmuro sam- bienvenida Bella

-gracias sam, Hola Emily- murmure

-hola, chica vampiro-me respondió

Sonreí y entre acompañada de la manada a la pequeña casita de Emily, todos se sentaron a mi alredor a la espera de que les respondiera sus preguntas

-vale os responderé-murmure antes de que Seth fuese a preguntar algo- llegue en la madrugada, si esas sanguijuelas me han dejado ser libre al fin- les sonreí- no, no vengo por ninguna misión, no necesito ayuda tampoco

-¿entonces vivirás con los Cullen?-pregunto Leah

-si, se supone que son mi familia- murmure-

-¿saben ellos que estas aquí?-pregunto Jacob

-no, no lo saben- murmure

-eso es genial- murmuro Seth- ¿pasaras tiempo con nosotros?

-claro que si- le sonreí-

Después de esa pregunta de Seth se vino un sin fin de interrogatorio de la manada, cada uno me contaba las cosas que habían pasado desde la ultima vez que estuve con ellos, también les relate el tiempo que estuve con los vulturín, solo la manada, Carlisle y Esme sabían el por que me había unido a ellos

-…y entonces ahora, soy la sobrina que estudiaba en el extranjero- murmure

-esa es la farsa para los humanos-murmuro sam

-si, lo es- musite

-se esta haciendo de noche- murmuro collin- ¿no se preocupara tu clan?

- hummm... tienes razón- musite- tendré que irme

-OH... pero volverás- murmuraron a coro

-claro que si- les dedique una pequeña sonrisa

Me levante y me despedí de cada uno de ellos, antes de salir de la pequeña casita y subir al auto para conducir de vuelta a Forks, parando en medio camino para quitarme la ropa con olor a lobo y votarla, antes de colocarme ropa nueva y limpia de olor

* * *

Holaaa !

me alegra saber que les esta gustando desde el proximo capitulo se pondran las cosas mas interesante

actualizare mañana en la noche o el jueves


	9. La vision

**Capitulo 9: La visión**

**Bella Nov.**

Alice había pasado los últimos tres días tratando de averiguar cuando era mi cumpleaños o donde era que andaba metía cuando me desaparecía sin decirle a nadie, solté un suspiro, el DIA había llegado, solo que había usado mi don bloqueando a Alice para que aun no tuviera la visión, bueno y aunque lo tuviera estaba lejos, se había ido de casería con los demás excepto Carlisle y Esme, sentí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, deje el libro sobre mi mesita de noche y me moví hacia la puerta para abrirla

-felicidades mi niña- musito Esme abrazándome

-gracias mama-murmure

-toma- dijo tendiéndome un pequeño paquete

-Esme...sabes que no me gustan los regalos-murmure

-lo se pero este te gustara-murmuro

Le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras desenvolvía el regalo, abrí mi boca con un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al ver, el pequeño collar con pequeños zafiros azules, era hermoso

-es…precioso- musite abrazando a Esme- gracias mama

-ya te me has adelantado-murmuro Carlisle apareciendo detrás de Esme-Felicidades Bella

-Gracias papa- murmure soltando a Esme y camine hacia el abrazándolo

-y esto es para ti- me tendió una enorme caja

-no es lo que yo creo o si- murmure divertida alzando una ceja

-tal vez- murmuro

Le sonreí y quite mi escudo para que Alice pudiera tener la visión, abrí la caja encontrándome con un hermoso vestido con strappers azul con pequeños destellos dorados en los bordes, y junto a ellos unos tacones plateados

-esta hermoso-murmure

-los usaras en la noche- sentencio Esme

-¿Por qué? ¿Aremos algo especial?-musite alzando una ceja

-algo asi-murmuraron

-bueno Esme dejemos que Bella se prepare y vayamos a esperar a los chicos-murmuro papa

-nos vemos luego-musito Esme

Les sonreí y volví a entrar a mi habitación

**Alice Nov. **

Con los chicos nos manteníamos en la sala junto a Esme esperando que bella y Carlisle bajaran ya que ambos llevaban mas de dos horas encerrados en su estudio y eso hacia que nos preocupáramos

-ya vienen- murmure saltando en mi puesto

-calma Alice ya podrás felicitar a bella- murmuro

-ya lo se pero es que este baile… es único-musite

Escuchamos unos pasos en las escaleras y haciendo que centráramos toda nuestra atención en ellas, Carlisle bajaba sonriente acompañado del brazo de bella, se notaba que estaba avergonzada, pero se veía hermosa en aquel vestido, iba a decir algo cuando una visión llego a mí

_Podía ver el claro, nevado, al final estaban unas sombras de capaz negras, rápidamente las identifique como los vulturín, se acercaban con paso decisivo y firme, había una sombra al otro lado pero no podía ver nada, solo vi. La sonrisa maligna de aro antes de que la visión se cortara_

-¿Alice que viste?-murmuro Jasper a mi lado


	10. El trato parte 1

me alegra saber que a muchas personas les esta gustando el fanfic

ahora les aviso que actualizo a diaro salvo si es que no tengo internet bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo

abrazos al estilo emmett

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El trato Parte 1**

**Bella Nov.**

-los vulturís- murmuro Alice

Apenas escuche salir aquella palabra me solté de Carlisle, solo había una cosa que significaba aquello, sin esperar a que alguien fuese a decir algo, corrí hacia la puerta y use mi escudo tanto físico y mental mientras ocultaba mi rastro y corría lo mas lejos que podía, sabia exactamente que significaba aquello, sabia que los vulturís vendrían por mi era hora de pagar el precio de mi libertad

_*Flash Black* (Volterra hace dos años atrás)_

_Había tomado una decisión pero sabia que no seria algo fácil de hablar, solté un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón donde estaban los grandes lidere, quería volver con mi familia, y haría cualquier cosa por ello. Abrí la puerta del salón entrando con la cabeza agacha en señal de respeto, era algo que había aprendido estando ochenta y ocho años Aquí_

_-Isabella- murmuro Aro- ¿a que debemos tu visita aquí?_

_-Amo-murmure entre dientes- ¿quiero pedirles algo?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Isabella?-murmuro cayo_

_-quiero pedirles mi libertad-musite_

_-¿libertad?-murmuro aro- ¿a que te refieres?_

_-Aro, deseo volver con mi familia- murmure_

_vi. como tomaba la manos de sus hermanos seguro leyendo sus pensamientos_

_-esta bien- murmuro soltándolos- puedes irte pero con una condición_

_-¿condición?- murmure- ¿Qué condición?_

_-que te quedaras dos años mas –murmuro- y…_

_-.. La próxima vez que vayamos a ir por ti o alguien de tu familia, pagaras con tu vida- término cayo_

_-esta bien amos, acepto-murmure_

_*fin del flash Black*_

Solté un suspiro al recordar aquello, solo había una cosa que hacer, solté un suspiro y tome una pequeña hoja que tenia en mis bolsillos y escribí una pequeña nota antes de partir, tenia que irme rápido en busca de la única solución y también debería ir a la push. Corrí por un buen tiempo necesitaba hablar con sam y Jacob


	11. El trato parte 2

Perdon,.. perdon por no actualizar

pero bueno la imaginacion se fue de vaciones

ademas ayer era mi cumpleaños y pues no tenia tiempo de venir pero ya que aqui esta el capitulo y Feliz dia de la mujer atrasado chicas

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : el trato parte 2**

**Carlisle Nov.**

-¿Alice cuanto tiempo tenemos?-murmure mirando alrededor y frunciendo el ceño hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Bella

-No lo se Carlisle pero se ve que no es pronto-murmuro- ademas no puedo ver donde esta Bella

- de seguro fue con los lobos- murmure

-¿Bella amiga de los lobo?-fruncio el ceño Edward

**Bella Nov.**

-¿entonces sam, me ayudaran?- murmure mirandolos

- por lo que dices Bella, te ayudaremos pero dinos bien lo que tenemos que hacer- murmuro

-bien.. en dos o tres meses vendran los vulturís por mi- murmure mirandolos fijaente- no me vendran a reclutar o algo asi, si no me mataran

-¿Qué? ¿esos sanguinos te mataran?- murmuro jacob

-es el precio de ser libre- murmure

-sigue bella-murmuro sam

- necesito que eviten que los Cullen vayan- murmure- conosco a una bruja y se que ella me podra ayudar en lo que planeo

-¿Qué planeas?- murmuro jacob

-secreto- murmure- entonces si o no

- si, te ayudaremos- murmuro sam

- bien tenemos un trato- murmuro levantandome- adios

Sali de la casa de sam , subi al auto y conduje hacia casa tenia que calmar a los demas y después ir en busca de nialie solo ella podra ayudarme


	12. Nialie

** Capitulo 12: Nialie**

**Bella Nov.**

Corrí por un buen rato desde que Salí de la push, no me fui de forma directa a casa, primero debía ir a buscar a una persona, y se que me esta esperando, corrí hacia el prado que había encontrado hace unos noventa años atrás, podía ver todas las flores florecida y sentir la brisa del aire, seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a lugar donde estaba ella, sentada con su rubia cabellera danzando al ritmo del viento y su figura sentada con la mirada perdida

-te has tardado-musito con su cantarina voz

-nialie…yo- murmure

-lo se… necesitas mi ayuda- fijo sus azules ojos en mi-

-asi es- murmure-

-¿Qué puede hacer una bruja como yo para ayudar a una no-viva? –murmuro levantándose

-de la única forma que sabes- murmure

Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a mí, evaluando mi mirada

-enviar tu alma al cuerpo de una humana-susurro tan bajo que si no es por que soy vampiro no la abría escuchado- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-dos meses… es cuando los vulturís vienen por mi- murmure

-bien Isabella en dos meses nos veremos-murmuro

-nialie como puedo pagarte- murmure

-con nada tu me salvaste una vez-murmuro

-gracias- musite y voltee para irme a casa

Era casi de noche cuando volví a casa sabia que todos estaban preocupados pero debia mantener el secreto para que nadie mas estuviera en peligro, apenas sintieron mi presencia Carlisle y todos salieron de casa, Esme corrió hacia mi abrazándome realmente preocupada

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te frite asi?-murmuro

-estaba en la montaña-murmure

-Isabella- hablo Carlisle-

-papa…-mire a los demás y a Esme que aun seguí abrazándome- se por que vienen

-vienen por mi


	13. tiempo

**Capitulo 13:tiempo**

**Aro Nov.**

La hora de decidir sobre el futuro de Isabella había llegado, ya habíamos tomado la deccion de acabar con su vida pero solo no habíamos decidido el dia, pero seria pronto, tan pronto que el fin de los Cullen llegaría

**Bella Nov.**

El tiempo iba pasando de forma lenta, pasaba cada dia yendo al instituto y las noches y días soleado lo pasaba con Esme y Carlisle, deseaba estar con ellos el máximo tiempo posible pero pronto mi fin llegaría, si mi fin por que no voy a dejar que aro acabe con mi familia

**Nialie Nov. **

El tiempo se estaba acabando solo quedaban dos semanas, tenia todo preparado para lo que había conversado con Isabella, solo necesitaríamos distraer a los Cullen para que no interfirieran con mi hechizo o don como es que bella le llamaba .Los días pasaban con el ritmo normal, pero se que el dia ya se acercaba solo debo esperar la llamada de bella

es corto lo se pero se me fue la imaginacion y el trabajo no me daba tiempo


	14. Extra I : Viviendo con los vulturis

aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y desde ya les aviso los capitulos extras son recuerdos o momentos que han pasado entre los capitulos anteriores son a menos 6 extra asi que quedan como 10 capitulos mas talvez haya secuela

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Extra I**

***Viviendo con los vulturís***

**Bella Nov.**

Me sentía extraña mientras seguía a los grandes lideres por el castillo, todo me parecia irreal, hace tan solo unas horas estaba junto a Carlisle y Esme viviendo como una familia feliz y ahora estaba en este oscuro lugar en el cual vivirá quien sabe cuanto tiempo, solté un suspiro en el momento en que aro les informo a los demás guardia que yo formaría parte de ellos.

El tiempo en este lugar parecía no avanzar, odiaba estar aquí pero todo lo había hecho para que Carlisle tuviera su felicidad junto a Esme, hay veces que me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Será que me olvidaron? , mire la oscura noche, otro año mas en este lugar otro año sin saber cual será mi destino.

Lo único bueno era que los vulturís me habían dejado seguir mi dieta vegetariana, jamás me atrevería a matar a algún humano, tome una hoja y un lápiz de escritorio de mi habitación y comencé a escribirle una carta a Esme, gracias a Demetria pude saber donde estaban mi familia ya que aro le había preguntado

Las cartas con Esme eran lo único que me mantenían al tanto del mundo, a tanto de todo, solté un suspiro al sentir el olor de jane cerca, tome mis cosas y las oculte, espere a que ella entrara

-Isabella tenemos una misión- murmuro fríamente

-si jane- me levante caminando hacia ella

-no se para que te tienen si ni siquiera tienes un don-murmuro con burla

-no sabes nada de mi – murmure

solté un gruñido al sentir el efecto del don de jane sobre mi, había sacado el escudo para evitar que descubrieran que tenia un don, depuse de uno segundos me vi. Libre y jadeando en el piso, asi era casi todo los días por veinte años


	15. la llamada

**nota .: se que me he contra dicho en algunas partes del fanfic's por eso he ido creando los capitulos extras para explicarles un poco lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre los capitulos, respeto todas sus opiniones y sugerencias, bueno sin mas las dejo con el capitulo **

* * *

**Capitulo 15: la llamada **

**Nialie Nov.**

El tiempo se había acabado, la espera ya había llegado a su fin, pronto vendrían esos seres en busca de bella y yo tendría que hacer mi trabajo, solté un suspiro mirando las nubles, escuche el sonido de mi Mobil sonar, alce la mano para alcanzarlo y contestar

-¿alo?-murmure

-ya es hora- murmuro bella

-¿Cuándo?- le inquirí

-mañana al medio dia- susurro

-bien, solo distrae a los Cullen- murmure

-bien adro nialie- susurro

-bella- murmure y corte

**Bella Nov.**

Ya había llamado a nialie, había escuchado la visión de Alice antes de bloqueársela completamente, solo debía llamar a los lobos y que ellos distrajeran a los Cullen, suspire pasando una mano por mi cabeza, todo esto seria difícil pero se que al menos mi familia estará bien

-¿pasa algo?-murmuro Esme

-eh- murmure confusa- no nada

-has estado con ese gesto por una hora-murmuro Esme - ¿Qué ocultas?

-no pasa nada mama-murmure- solo pensaba

Asintió y se volteo para irse de nuevo a la sala, solté un suspiro mientras me movía de forma rápida y salía de la casa co el Mobil en la mano y Coria hacia un lugar donde no me escucharan, suspire una vez que estuve en la colina, marque en mi Mobil el numero de la casa de sam, esperando a que me constara

-casa Uley ¿Quién llama?- susurro la voz de Emily

-Emily soy yo Bella- murmure-¿esta sam?

-si-musito- ya te lo paso

-gracias- susurre

Escuche como llamaba a sam y le explicaba que era yo la que llamaba, también pude escuchar a los de la manada acercarse y como sam puso el alta voz en su Mobil

-¿Bella?-murmuro

-hola, sam, manada- murmure escuchando a respuesta de los demás

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuro

-necesito vuestra ayuda- murmure- mañana

-la distracción hacia los Cullen – escuche la voz de Leah

-si eso- murmure- lo necesito al medio dia

-estaremos allí – fue la seca respuesta de sam

-nos vemos-murmuro

-adiós- colgué

Solté un suspiro y corrí de vuelta a casa, todos estaban en la sala rodeando a Alice quien tenia la mirada ausente en el momento que entre a casa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-no...puedo ver nada-murmuro Alice

-¿bella estas bloqueándola?-pregunto Carlisle

-no-negué con la cabeza


	16. Extra II: mi historia

lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de bella

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Extra II**

***mi historia***

Apenas llevaba unas horas de haber vuelto con mi familia, habian pasado noventa años desde que estuve por ultima vez rodeada por la gente que amaba, aunque ahora debería explicarle a la gente que estaba enfrente de mi, quien soy en realidad, solte un suspiro al mismo tiempo que esme le daba un lijero apretón a mi hombros

-cuando estes preparada les cuentas-susurro

-esta bien esme- murmure colocando mi mano sobre la suya- se los dire, ellos necesitan saber quien soy

-si por favor aclaranos como es eso de que eres hija de Carlisle-dijo la vampira rubia

-primero rubia, Carlisle debe estar de acuerdo igual-murmure

-sabes que respeto tus decisiones bella- murmuro

-lo se papa –murmure- bien como os iba diciendo... _yo naci en 1659, mi madre era Dannae dwyer, ella murio al darme a luz, mi padre que en ese entonces tendria unos 19 años era Carlisle, el junto a mi abuelo me criaron siempre antentas a las leyendas y seres extraños, cuando tenia cuatro años, papa desaparecio, no sabia donde estaba pero el aabuelo me decía que un moustro lo había matado_-susurre perdida en mis recuerdos-_pase un mes sin creer una palabra de mi abuelo, y sin hablar, todos creian que se debia a que siendo tan pequeña haya perdido a mis padres, un dia Sali al patio trasero de la casa, adentrandome hacia el bosque, cuando escuche unos ruidos, mi instinto decía que me alejara pero tenia tanta curiosidad, que me acerque, en el centro había un venado muerto y en cunclillas enfrente de el estaba mi padre, lo primero que pensé fue que era un espejismo hasta que vi sus anaranjados ojos _

_-papa-había exclamado corriendo hacia el-sabia que estabas vivo_

_-¿Bella?- había escuchado la sorpresa en su voz en el momento que me abrazo- es peligroso_

_-no papi-lo mire con mis ojos anelados de lagrimas- tu no eres peligroso_

_-debes volver con el abuelo- me corto_

_-no- grite negando con la cabeza- no me quiero separar de ti _

_-bella- susurro consolandome- no se si sea capas_

_-papi yo se que no me haras daño- murmure_

_-¿sabes lo que soy?- estaba perplejo mirándome_

_-si, eres un vampiro- le sonreí_

_-eres una niña muy inteligente-murmuro_

_-papi, si me voy contigo cuando sea mayor me transformaras-le pregunte_

_-no lo se-murmuro_

_Después de esa charla Carlisle me llevo con el, claro todo en el pueblo conocían que yo me había adentrado en el bosque pero que los animales me habian matado eso se dijo en el pueblo-_ movi una mano por mi cabellos –

-eso es todo-murmuro el grandote- a que edad te transformo

-claro grandulon – murmure con una sonrisa- ya contare esa parte

- okey- bufo

-como decía…_ con Carlisle vivimos varios años en forma oculta de todos, yo crecia y me alimentaba y estudiaba como cualquier humano normal, el dia que cumpli quince años, yo me hacia pasar por la hermana de Carlisle, por lo que habiamos salido a dar un paseo por la cuidad, cuando nos separamos, ya que carlisle había sido llamado del hospital asi que , le pedi que no se preocupara y fuera-_suspire al recordad mis ultimos momentos de humana-_ recuerdo que camine hacia una librería cercana, a todos les parecia extraño que una joven de mi edad no estuviera comprometida, asi que era casi objeto de habladuria en el lugar, bueno como decía, iba hacia la librería cuando senti que alguien cubria mi boca y colocaba una cuchilla en mi mano, se que forcejee pero entre tanto forsejeo para evitar que ese tipo me violara, el me clavo la cuchilla en el estomago y me corto las venas del brazo derecho, después solo recuerdo haber despertado deforma debil en una camilla de hospital a mi lado estaba Carlisle_

_-papa- murmure con voz debil- por favor salvame_

_-bella.. shu.. lo are – murmuro _

_-te quiero papa-musite_

_ Después de eso solo senti el fuego y dolor de la transformación_

-¿y como es que terminaste con los vulturís?-pregunto Alice


	17. Extra III mi llegada con los vulturis

lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de bella

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Extra III**

***Mi llegada a los vulturís***

**Bella Nov.**

-¿y como es que terminaste con los vulturís?-pregunto Alice

-es algo difícil de contar Alice, ya que eso fue lo que causo que me separara de mi familia- murmure con la vista lejana

-¿el unirte a los vulturís te alejo de Esme y Carlisle- pregunto Edward

-si-murmure volviendo mi vista hacia el –_todo paso en agosto de 1918, vivíamos en Londres, en un pequeño pueblo apartados de todos y de todo, yo estaba preparando mi maleta ya que faltaba una semana para que nos mudáramos a Chicago, cuando Carlisle y Esme entraron a la casa, los sentía extraños y preocupado por lo que baje a ver que sucedía, cuando llegue la expresiones en su rostro me preocupo... fui hacia ellos y les pregunte: _

_-¿Qué sucede?- murmure_

_-ha llegado una carta- murmuro Esme_

_-¿carta?¿de quien?- susurre realmente confundida _

_-de los vulturís- murmuro Carlisle_

_Cuando escuche aquel nombre me aterre demasiado por lo que tome la carta entre mis manos_

-y ¿Qué decía esa carta?-pregunto con interés Jasper

-_decía que vendrían por Carlisle, yo no podía permitir que le quitaran la felicidad a mis padres, por lo que subí velozmente a mi habitación y guarde todo rápido en un bolso mientras pensaba en la decisión que ya había tomado, me iría yo con los vulturís, no baje de mi cuarto hasta que faltaron unos segundos para que llegaran los lidéreseles explique y jure que solo yo me iría con ellos pero que dejaran a mis padres ser felices, aro acepto por lo que me despedí de Esme y Carlisle y les prometí que al menos los primeros veinte años les escribiría y cumplí fielmente a mi palabra, y asi fue que me UNI con los vulturís_


	18. el principio del fin

**Capitulo 18: El comienzo del fin **

**Bella Nov.**

-¿Bella?-me llamo Carlisle

-¿si?-lo mire

-¿Qué condicion te dio aro para volver con nosotros?-murmuro colocandose serio

-no puedo decirla- murmure levantandome del sofa

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono

-por que se que Haras cualquier cosa para evitarlo y no quiero que lo hagas- murmure

-pero…- lo corte

-pero nada- murmure caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta detrás de mi

Solté un suspiro faltaban unas horas para que lo vulturís llegaran corrí de forma veloz hacia la reservación, debía hablar con sam y decirle que pusieran en marcha su movimiento de distracción lo mas pronto posible, sabia que al tomar decisiones en la push Alice no podría ver nada y eso me servia de forma fácil para bloquearla, entre en la reservación esperando a que alguno de la manada apareciera solo tenia media hora antes de que los vulturís llegaran, pare de correr unos metros pasados del limite del tratado, saque el Mobil y llame a nialie para saber si ya estaba donde debería

-Bella- murmuro

-Estas hay ya- murmure

-si- respondió

-bien ya me voy – murmure-

-te espero- y colgó

Sentí un ruido detrás de mi y voltee a ver a lobo rojizo que estaba hay parado mirándome

-jake - susurre – vayan ya con los Cullen

Lo vi mirarme con tristesa y soltar un pequeño quejido

- Jake estaré bien- murmure acercadote un paso hacia el- volveré algún dia- puse la mano sobre su rostro lobuno- aunque pasen veinte años volveré

Lo abrace por un rato antes de separarme de el y mirar fijamente su ojos tan solo si hubiera otra solución no estaría haciendo esto, suspire y alce la mirada

-ve Jake - murmure volteándome para irme- vayan con los Cullen

No voltee a verlo y me eche a correr hacia el prado, nialie me estaría esperando con su hechizo y los vulturís me esperarían con mi muerte


	19. Nota

Bueno he recibido dos criticas que no se si son o no constructivas , yo trato hacer lo mejor que puedo con el fan fic ademas solo quedan dos a tres capitulos para que este termine

tambien quiero que ustedes decidan si quieren secuela o no

sin mas les deseo un lindo fin de semana , ya el dia de mañana sabado o el domingo subire el proximo capitulo y ultimo extra


	20. Extra IV final: conociendo a Nialie

Capitulo 19: extra final

Conociendo a nialie

**Bella Nov**.

Había salido a otra misión, era mi tercera misión desde que había llegado a los vulturís, tenia que vigilar un clan que estaba causando problemas, sabia que lo hacían para ponerme a prueba pero muy poco les servia, solté un suspiro de resignación mientras me adentraba por el bosque, seguí corriendo sin importarme mucho por donde iba, solo quería sentir un poco de libertad, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era mi respiración y los movimientos de algunos animales ocultándose, pare un poco mi carrera en el momento que entraba en un prado y el sonido de un corazón humano, me delataba que no estaba sola

-¿Qué hace una chupasangre como tu aquí?-murmuro la chica que estaba dándome la espalda a unos metros  
-¿Qué?-solté sorprendida de que supiera lo que era  
-si que eres sorda vampira- se volteo a verme-  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?-la interrogue  
-calma , chica, tu curiosidad es grande- la vi. sonreír mientras rodaba los ojos- Soy Nialie Lamont ¿y tu chupasangre?  
- Querrías por favor dejar de decirme asi- solté en un bufido- Isabella Cullen  
- Bella- murmuro –belleza en italiano- musito para si- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-misión- bufe – me dirás que eres  
-claro- sonrío en un gesto burlón- soy hechicera  
-¿de las buenas o mala?- pregunte  
- no te puedo responder eso- soltó  
-¿Por qué?- insistí  
-debo irme pronto nos encontraremos Isabella- susurro

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella ya había desaparecido


	21. El fin

**Capitulo 20 : El fin **

**Bella Nov.**

_No voltee a verlo y me eche a correr hacia el prado, nialie me estaría esperando con su hechizo y los vulturís me esperarían con mi muerte_… aumente el paso de mi carrera hacia el prado, sabia que las manadas ya estarian distrayendo a los Cullen, inhale profundamente en el momento que cruzaba el prado en el mismo instante que aro y su guardia se acercaban

-vaya, vaya- hizo un ademán deteniendo a su guardia- Mi querida Isabella

-Aro-respondí de forma seca

-¿y donde esta tu querida familia?- se mofo cayo

-Déjense de sus entupidos rodeos- bufe cruzándome de brazos- ya se a lo que vienen

-es bueno que lo sepas- murmuro aro

-Por que, no acabas de una vez- bufe

-Jane- murmuro cayo

Solté un chillido al sentir el efecto de jane sobre mí, me doble sobre mis rodillas mientras sentía, que un fuego abrazador me recorría

-Isabella, tu pagando por tu familia- se mofo aro- jamás debiste ocultarnos tu don

-No..Dejare…que…los...da…ñen- murmure entre dientes

-Alec-llamo aro

Entonces deje de escuchar, sentir y hablar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, solo podía ver lo que sucedía, vislumbre a Demetria y feliz acercarse a mí y desgarrar mis brazos antes de perder mi conciencia y cerrar los ojos

**Nialie Nov. **

_Cuando digan Alec tu has tu magia_...las palabras de Bella resonaban en mi mente, asi que comence mi hechizo en el mismo momento que el tal aro había llamado a ese vampiro, cerre mis ojos concentrandome, tenia que mandar el alma de bella a una mujer embarazada o que estuviera por enterarse de su embarazo, me concentre recitando cada palabra en pequeños susurros, sin mirar lo que sucedia, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando alce la vista solo se veía una fogata y nada mas

_Cuando los vulturís hayan quemado mi cuerpo y se hayan ido ve y llévale mi collar a los Cullen…_me levante de un salto y corrí lo mas rápido que podía hacia la mansión de los Cullen, los cuales estaban siendo retenidos por los licántropos

-déjenlos-les grite a los lobos- se ha acabado

En ese momento los lobos entendieron a que me refería y soltaron un aullido fuerte antes de dar media vuelta e irse, solté un suspiro de resignación y con paso lento y pausado me acerque un poco mas a ellos

-¿Quién es el líder?-interrogue

-yo- el vampiro rubio dio un paso hacia mi- Carlisle- estiro su mano

-Nialie- le extreche la mano de forma rápida y después la solté- Bella me pidió que le entregara algo

-¿Bella?¿sabes donde esta?- me interrogo la vampira de pelo color caramelo

-cenizas- le respondí- ella me pidió que le entregara esto- deposite en la manos del vampiro el collar de ella- lo encontré con sus cenizas

-¿cenizas?- murmuro perplejo el vampiro pelirrojo

-esta muerta- murmure inexpresivamente-los vulturís la mataron

-el precio que bella debía pagar era su..- comenzo la vampira menuda de pelo negro

-…muerte- termino el vampiro a su lado

-lo siento- suspire- he de irme

-gracias- murmuro inexpresivamente la vampira

Asenti y voltee para irme de aquel lugar

hola bueno ya se termino lo se, quedaron con ganas de mas pues eta historia sigue en la secuela llamada love and me la podran encontrar en mi perfil

abrazos al estilo emmett


End file.
